


污水二厂脑洞05

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [24]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	污水二厂脑洞05

来说说高访高阳。

高访，天使。  
天使的运作机制不太一样，总之如果做的事情心生愧疚就会堕落，但是高访觉得sex超棒的，愧疚个P咧，所以完全没有堕落，反而更加闪闪发亮了！  
碧池天使这种。  
高阳，恶魔。  
双生子。  
......可能只有配色上比较恶魔吧。  
by设计师司澄。  
司澄：恶魔！恶魔！！高阳的配色就是比甲方更为恶魔的存在！！！  
总之是个平日里高访天使总会借用高阳的肉肉三角尾巴的故事。  
“那个尾巴真的超适合自慰诶。”  
高阳抱着尾巴惊恐万分。  
求你离我远一点啊啊啊啊。  
高访是那种，守护天使。  
就占南弦和管惕的感情守护天使。  
不过因为他恪守每天8小时工作制，所以这两个人的感情其实蛮多磨的。  
知道了高访的真实身份之后，占南弦和管惕都露出了复杂的表情。  
马的，就是因为这样的守护天使我才没有顺理成章谈恋爱吗。算了看在他好看的份上我原谅他了。  
不过没啥关系啦，感情守护方面消极怠工的天使在自己的感情上也......  
总之就是不太行。  
周末公司去郊外樱桃园摘樱桃的时候勾搭了小弟弟沈浩然，天使大哥哥闻了闻，看到了小弟弟头顶隐藏的狼耳朵。  
嘛，很棒啊。  
狼的话......  
勾搭上了。  
就摘完樱桃没有跟着班车回去，在樱桃园的员工室里亲吻然然。  
还是小孩子，亲亲都没有章法这种。  
但是脱掉裤子就不同了！  
狼人什么的......  
后入的姿势，亲吻着高访的翅膀。高访的翅膀真的超好看的，又大又长，收拢起来的话可以垂到地上，闪闪发亮的白色翅膀。高潮的时候整个翅膀都展开了！  
然然是狼人嘛，阴茎有阴茎骨的哦？  
就是卡住用的那种。  
跑不掉的天使高访！  
被艹到满脸口水泪水都跑不掉，只能被射满肚子，还被然然抓着翅膀根亲吻。  
最后反正是那种三件套天使，但是眼镜歪歪斜斜额的，小腹鼓起来很明显，就像是怀孕了一样。  
飞回家了！飞的也歪歪扭扭的，还要很注意不要漏出来精液打湿裤子。  
第二次就是然然来送樱桃，被然然射在翅膀上然后舔干净。  
“大哥哥的翅膀好漂亮！”  
给高访洗护翅膀的时候然然累到不行，比做爱还累。  
高访扶正了额头的光圈，努力不让它变成粉红色。  
“唔。”装作大人的样子，实际上看到然然的阴茎就觉得肉穴一阵搔痒，想要被插入了。  
好棒啊......狼人也是堕落的种族嘛，但是被然然艹的时候，完全是被堕落种族当成神来膜拜的感觉诶！  
还有这个小孩子梳翅膀的技巧也太好了！


End file.
